


Almeno è un Lupo

by Eugeal



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Questa è la storia di come Guy di Gisborne ha avuto il suo tatuaggio :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almeno è un Lupo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [At Least it's a Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614648) by [Eugeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal)



Guy di Gisborne bevve cautamente un altro sorso di vino e chiuse gli occhi per un attimo perché gli girava la testa.  
Durante gli ultimi giorni della traversata per arrivare in Terra Santa il mare era stato molto agitato e lui aveva trascorso quel tempo steso nella sua cabina, troppo tormentato dal mal di mare per poter anche solo pensare di mangiare.  
Anche dopo essere sbarcato, quella mattina, non era ancora riuscito a toccare cibo, ma non aveva potuto rifiutare l'invito degli altri uomini dello sceriffo di bere con loro.  
Quegli uomini erano tutti mercenari senza scrupoli, induriti da anni anni di guerra e sin dall'inizio lo avevano guardato con disprezzo, reputandolo troppo giovane e inesperto per essere a capo di quella missione.  
\- Siete troppo delicato per bere con noi, signorino Guy? - Lo aveva apostrofato uno degli uomini, pronto a umiliarlo e deriderlo, ma Gisborne lo aveva fissato con aria di sfida e aveva vuotato il boccale, sbattendolo sul tavolo perché potesse essere riempito di nuovo.  
Sapeva che probabilmente il giorno dopo sarebbe stato malissimo, ma non poteva permettere che i mercenari non lo rispettassero o l'intera missione sarebbe stata compromessa.  
Era la prima volta che lo sceriffo gli affidava un compito tanto importante e Guy era determinato a non deluderlo, anche se l'idea di attentare alla vita del re lo preoccupava. Non gli importava del sovrano, re Riccardo era un re assente che non si curava del benessere del suo popolo e preferiva combattere in una terra lontana, ma un regicidio era un crimine talmente enorme che se avesse fallito, quello di deludere lo sceriffo sarebbe stato l'ultimo dei suoi problemi.  
Quel pensiero lo spinse a vuotare di nuovo il boccale senza aspettare che fossero i mercenari a esortarlo.  
Uno di quegli uomini scoppiò a ridere e gli versò altro vino, allungando verso di lui un braccio coperto da tatuaggi. Guy si ritrovò a fissare quei disegni intricati, incantato dalla loro complessità.  
Se fosse stato più lucido, si sarebbe limitato a osservarli senza fare commenti, ma tra il vino forte bevuto a stomaco vuoto e il caldo soffocante a cui non era abituato, i suoi pensieri erano confusi e annebbiati.  
\- Cosa sono? Perché vi dipingete la pelle? - Chiese, provocando una risata generale. Offeso, Guy fece per mettere la mano sull'impugnatura della spada, ma, prima che potesse estrarla, uno degli uomini tornò serio e si decise a rispondergli.  
\- Non è pittura, sono tatuaggi. Questi non si lavano via, vengono fatti bucando la pelle con un ago e mettendo dell'inchiostro nella ferita. Una volta fatto, resta per sempre, a meno di non tagliare via la pelle, ovviamente.  
Guy lo fissò, perplesso.  
\- Che senso ha fare una cosa del genere? È una cosa stupida.  
Alcuni dei mercenari lo guardarono male, reputando di essere stati offesi dalle sue parole, ma il loro capo fermò ogni loro iniziativa nei confronti di Gisborne con un semplice cenno della mano.  
Sogghignò tra sé: quel giovane nobile che era stato assegnato come loro capo dallo sceriffo non sapeva che loro avevano ordini tassativi di obbedirgli, pena una morte certa e dolorosa. Era chiaro che aveva accettato di bere con loro solo per cercare di ottenere il loro rispetto e la loro obbedienza, senza sapere che forse non avrebbe avuto il primo, ma che loro erano obbligati a dargli la seconda.  
E visto che erano costretti a prendere ordini da lui, nulla vietava loro di divertirsi un po' a sue spese.  
\- Voi non siete mai stato in guerra, vero?  
Guy lo guardò, rabbiosamente.  
\- Credete che sia un vigliacco?! Ho combattuto agli ordini dello sceriffo e sono pronto a rischiare la vita per il mio signore!  
\- Non ne dubito. Ma non in guerra.  
\- Cosa cambia? La morte è sempre la stessa, ovunque la si affronti.  
\- La morte sì, il modo di morire no.  
Il mercenario si lanciò in un lungo e dettagliato elenco di tutti gli orrori e le torture a cui gli era capitato di assistere nel corso degli anni, insistendo ed esagerando sulle descrizioni più sanguinolente e divertendosi immensamente a vedere il volto di Guy diventare sempre più bianco finché il giovane non fu costretto a correre fuori per liberarsi lo stomaco nel vicolo.  
I mercenari scoppiarono a ridere nel vederlo uscire precipitosamente, pronti a deriderlo al suo ritorno anche se prima dell'alba molti di loro si sarebbero ridotti nelle sue stesse condizioni a forza di bere, ma il capo frenò la loro ilarità. Prendersi gioco di Gisborne per aver bevuto troppo avrebbe potuto essere divertente, ma se fossero stati attenti a quello che dicevano, avrebbero potuto spassarsela molto di più a sue spese.  
Quando Guy rientrò barcollando, i mercenari lo riaccolsero al tavolo con qualche battuta pungente, ma senza esagerare e il loro capo gli rimise in mano un altro boccale di vino.  
\- Bevete, non c'è nulla di meglio per rimettere a posto lo stomaco. - Disse, battendogli una mano sulla spalla con forza.  
Gisborne aveva seri dubbi in proposito, ma non aveva intenzione di tirarsi indietro e comunque ubriacarsi forse gli avrebbe fatto dimenticare gli orribili scenari di guerra descritti dal mercenario.  
Lo guardò, ricordandosi come era nato quel discorso estremamente sgradevole.  
\- Non mi avete detto che c'entrano i tatuaggi con tutto questo. - Commentò Guy e il mercenario sogghignò.  
\- Vedete, il punto e proprio questo: a volte i cadaveri dei caduti sono talmente scempiati da essere irriconoscibili e i tatuaggi sono l'unico modo per riconoscerli.  
Il mercenario osservò Guy: era impallidito di nuovo a quelle parole e sembrava pronto per correre di nuovo nel vicolo, ma non si mosse e si limitò a vuotare di nuovo il bicchiere. Sembrava abbastanza ubriaco da essere pronto a cadere nella loro trappola.  
Il mercenario gli versò ancora da bere e attese che Gisborne portasse il boccale alle labbra prima di rivolgersi nuovamente a lui.  
\- Nel mio caso, per esempio, se dovessi essere ucciso, i miei compagni mi riconoscerebbero dai miei tatuaggi e potrebbero darmi una sepoltura dignitosa. Ma voi no. Una volta rovinato il vostro bel viso, nessuno potrebbe capire che siete voi, il vostro corpo resterebbe a marcire nel deserto, divorato dagli uccelli.  
Guy ebbe una visione orribile del falco dello sceriffo che si avventava su di lui per strappargli brandelli di carne e si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di orrore.  
\- Non voglio morire così!  
Il mercenario gli mise la mano sulla spalla in un gesto falsamente amichevole e gli sorrise.  
\- Allora c'è una sola soluzione. Venite con noi.  
  
Guy si svegliò desiderando di essere morto.  
Raramente beveva fino a ubriacarsi, di solito preferiva mantenere il controllo delle proprie azioni, e il sentirsi così male la mattina dopo era uno degli altri motivi per non farlo.  
Per fortuna la sua missione non era prevista prima di due o tre giorni, dovevano attendere l'occasione giusta per infiltrarsi nel campo del re vestiti da saraceni, perché altrimenti Guy avrebbe fallito prima ancora di iniziarla.  
La sua testa era un ammasso pulsante di dolore e gli faceva male lo stomaco. Più tardi si sarebbe sforzato di mangiare qualcosa, digiunava da troppi giorni e rischiava di indebolirsi troppo, ma per il momento il solo pensiero del cibo gli dava la nausea.  
Quello che non capiva era perché gli facesse tanto male anche il braccio destro. Sentiva bruciare la pelle come se si fosse scottato sul fuoco, ma non ricordava assolutamente di essersi ferito.  
Anzi, non ricordava praticamente nulla di quella notte.  
Si trascinò fuori dal letto e cercò il catino per gettarsi un po' d'acqua sul viso. Il caldo soffocante di quel posto così lontano dall'Inghilterra non contribuiva a farlo sentire meglio.  
Si pietrificò nel vedere il disegno nero che gli macchiava la pelle del braccio. Guy provò a strofinare quel disegno sgraziato con un po' d'acqua, ma ottenne soltanto di sentire ancora più dolore.  
Gli tornarono in mente all'improvviso vaghi ricordi dei discorsi dei mercenari della sera prima, una specie di incubo confuso composto da racconti di torture, violenze e tatuaggi.  
Guy osservò l'inchiostro nero che gli segnava la pelle e capì che non sarebbe andato più via. Se si sforzava, ricordava vagamente di aver seguito i suoi uomini lungo i vicoli della citta, fino a raggiungere la casupola di un uomo che aveva la pelle completamente ricoperta di inchiostro, ma non avrebbe mai saputo ritrovare la strada. Non era nemmeno certo che non fosse un sogno provocato dal troppo vino.  
Di certo non era stato _tutto_ un sogno perché il tatuaggio era reale.  
_E anche piuttosto brutto._  
Guy tirò le tende per chiudere fuori la luce del sole che gli feriva gli occhi e tornò a stendersi sul letto con un gemito.  
Si disse che poteva andare peggio.  
Se non altro ora qualcuno avrebbe potuto riconoscere il suo cadavere nel caso che fosse morto.  
Guardò di nuovo il tatuaggio, con un sospiro.  
_Almeno è un lupo._  



End file.
